Double Life An unStable Existance
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Slash - OZ/SVU xover. Beecher/Keller Stabler . This story is post OZ and assumes a twist in the fate of Keller means he becomes Stabler but no one can outrun their past. What will Stabler do when confronted with Keller's actions and Toby?
1. From Cop to Serial Kiiler in 42hrs

OZ/Law and Order SVU xover

OZ/Law and Order SVU xover

Beecher/Stabler(Keller) slash

AN/ Chapters will be short. I haven't seen much OZ, just Chris/Toby bits, so I hope I do okay with this! No spoilers for SVU because I won't put enough detail in to spoil plus this is an AU where Stabler is Keller. Set ten years after Chris's little suicide thing – which in my story he survives. But I can't give away all my secrets or you won't read it! PLEASE COMMENT. First SVU fic, first OZ fic, first crossover fic ever!

SVU OZ OZ SVU SVU OZ OZ SVU OZ

Detective Elliot Stabler could hardly believe the last forty-two hours. He had started the day just like any other; woke up next to his wife Kathy, kissed goodbye to Maureen and their other three children as they went off to school, downed a cup of coffee and left the house with the morning paper in his hand. A case he and Benson had been working on had escalated making the number of homosexual men murdered up to six now; two in one night.

Olivia and Elliot had been closing in on the perp when out of nowhere cops – not the unfriendly New Yorker but out of towners – arrested Stabler, charging him with nine – not six, nine! – counts of murder.

They were calling him a serial killer.

So here Elliot sat, Olivia leaning in the doorway about to condemn him or save him; and he truly had no idea which.

"I've found someone to help you." Olivia told him, and the cold steel fist that had been wrapped around his heart released its grip, allowing him to breathe; to hope.

"There is a guy, he used to be a lawyer until he got sent to prison for vehicular manslaughter… he's barred now of course but he can still help." Stabler's heart froze at that tiny snippet of information. It sounded so much like-

"Liv… what's the guy's name?"

Olivia looked at the file in her hands. "Tobias Beecher."

"No." Stabler shook his head. "No way did Toby Beecher agree to help me out." Olivia frowned – why had Elliot immediately shortened Beecher's first name? That in itself was odd, plus the reaction… Something was going on here. Something bigger than the inexplicable murder charges on her partner.

"I'm a very generous man, Detective Stabler. No, don't get up. I'm Toby Beecher, nice to meet you. I'll be helping you out until enough evidence is collected either way and you are sent to court at which time you will be assigned an actual lawyer or a pro-bono lawyer if you cannot afford your own." Tobias Beecher just stormed right into the room and acted like he had no idea who Stabler really was – as if the uncanny resemblance to Beecher's ex-lover Chris Keller was unnoticeable when in truth Stabler WAS Chris Keller – minus a few memories which had been a price he had paid due to the fall that had almost doomed them both if not for a very clever plan which had been thought of prior to 'the push/jump'. Well, minus a few memories and plus a few experimental behavioural modifications and a second chance granted to him by God and the USA Government in exchange for info on most of the OZ prisoners (except Toby – of course).

"I-" Stabler opened his mouth to say something, to explain why he had jumped, to say that he still loved him, to ask why he was here and why he hadn't been shocked that Chris was still alive... To ask if he still loved him, and why he would ever help Chris Keller out – again, that is.

"I don't think it's wise to say anything in front of your partner that might incriminate you." Like _a criminal past under another name?_ "I'll be back in a couple of hours after gathering some information. Please refrain from answering questions to the police until then." And just like that – Toby walked out leaving Stabler unable to believe what he had just seen.

Olivia was still frowning, that hadn't gone like she had imagined it would. She definitely needed to do some independent research on this – independent from both Elliot and the NYPD.

"So, I guess Mr Beecher will help you then." Olivia stated. She turned and left Stabler alone with his thoughts and prayers.

XXXXX0XXXX

PLEASE COMMENT

Wasn't sure where to post this. It's set in the SVU world but based on stuff from OZ. It's all very confusing. I hope you decide to comment and am nice. I do love comments! But I dunno how many people will actually be interested in this. I will post again and explain some more if you comment; not because I am a comment gold digger but because a comment means this story is worth continuing.

Thanks.


	2. Researching a Killer

OZSVU2

OZSVU2

**Research on a Killer**

_(this chapter may help if you haven't seen Oz – or haven't seen much of it)_

Olivia had a few hours before Beecher would be with Stabler. She intended to put that time to good use. She pulled Beecher's criminal record. He was first arrested for the death of a girl, Cathy Rockwell, while driving intoxicated he had ran her down and killed her. She had been just a kid herself. The judge had given the maximum sentence to Beecher, fifteen years, possible parole in four. After four years at Oswald State Correctional Facility, Toby had gotten a parole hearing, only to be turned down with another hearing scheduled the next year. Beecher had been freed, only to end up back inside because on some business over drugs. But the most interesting thing was that Beecher had been charged with the murder of Chris Keller after six years inside, but all charges were dropped before it went to court. That never happened, not with so much evidence, so many witnesses, and according to the file on Beecher and Keller, a lot of motive including that Keller confessed to playing a part in breaking Tobias's legs and arms in 1998. Beecher and Keller seemed to have a very conflicted past, they often shared a cell, and according to records, they were the ones who requested both transfers in together and out away from each other.

It was something Olivia didn't see much, especially in two people who were there for such different crimes; Keller had been convicted on attempted murder (plus DUI, felony, robbery, reckless driving, assault with a deadly weapon…). He'd been stuck in 'Oz' (as if was 'affectionately' nicknamed by inmates and staff alike) for eighty-eight years with a slim chance of parole in fifty, but looking at his file that slim hope disappeared the day Chris Keller was convicted of an unsolved murder case… Beecher, while on parole, helped him get the death sentence revoked.

And still Beecher was seen kissing Keller just before the man fell to his death screaming 'Beecher, no!'

There were so many questions and not enough answers. Armed with this new information Olivia went back to the precinct where Elliot was still being help and waited for Beecher to turn up.

"Detective Benson, if you would leave the room, please?" Tobias Beecher immediately requested upon arrival.

"Of course," Olivia agreed easily. "Just as soon as you answer one question. Why is the state chasing after my partner for these crimes when they were so sure that they already had their perp? Chris Keller was convicted and sent to death row for murder. But now they are after Elliot?"

Both men froe slightly at the mention of Chris Keller's name. It had been a possibility that he may come up, but it hit so close to home and Elliot wasn't ready to meet that man again. He had worked so hard to distance himself from who he used to be – murdering scum. He had managed by some miracle to find himself, to find God, like Sister Pete had said to him; "God finally did choose you, Chris -- and He chose wisely". For so many years now Elliot Stabler had been a model father and a cop dedicated to his job, he had turned into someone Chris Keller would have been afraid of because the man he was now had purpose and love. He had something to live for.

But soon he had a feeling all that would change.

"Please leave the room, Detective Benson. I need to talk to _Elliot_, alone." Tobias said, stressing the fact that Olivia had called him 'Elliot' which they both knew was a false name. It also meant that Olivia 'trusted' him and cared about him. There was a bond there, one which Toby didn't approve of apparently.

"Sure." Benson agreed, and with one last glance at her partner she left leaving the two men who had killed each other and breathed life into each other again and again alone.

"It's just these four walls and you and I, Chris." Said Toby.

--OZ/SVU--

PLEASE COMMENT – the boys are in for an interesting chat next chapter!


	3. Lovers and Killers

OZSVU3

OZSVU3

Lovers & Killers

"It's just these four walls and you and I, Chris." Said Toby.

"Why are you helping me?" Was the first question out of Chris Keller's mouth.

Toby's eyes shifted away from Stabler/Keller and he took a moment to answer. "I once told you that you were like a drug to me. I was addicted to you just like alcohol and heroine. I told you that you were unhealthy for me… and then you jumped and changed my life forever, your life too. Look at us now, Chris? I thought I was headed off to death roe and that you were already in Hell; for all my talk about Heaven I don't think a suicide would make it. But then all of a sudden the charges were dropped and I was a free man. So why don't you tell me what that was about and I'll answer your question?" Tobias said, neatly turning the question around on Keller.

"I asked first!" Stabler/Keller pointed out in an angry childlike way. Toby just smirked at his ex-lover.

"Yeah but I have the power to help you… or not so the ball is in your court, Chris."

Keller, to his credit, didn't glare or try to play mind games with Toby like he would have in his old days, instead he answered the original question. "Fine. It was my back-up plan." He admitted, watching Toby carefully for his reaction. "If you couldn't forgive me and accept me when we were stuck together then I wanted to make sure both of us got out alive. I sure as hell wasn't staying in Oz without you! This way I got a new life and you got your old one back – sort of."

"Chris, what did you do?" Toby asked, shocked. This was not what he had expected. It was typically selfish of Chris to try his best to keep Toby with him – even at the cost of Toby's life, his daughter, and his freedom. But it was very unselfish of him to let them both go – very Stabler of him.

"I sold out the residence of Oz. Every single one of them, all their dirty little secrets and proud errors. They got locked up in different jails and I got out. So did you – because I admitted the drugs were planted." Chris said, without shame but full of pride because he had done the ultimate 'fuck you'.

"Everyone except me? Didn't they think that was a little suspicious?" Toby asked, still in shock.

"Naw… not with your squeaky clean past! And anyway I told them there was no deal unless you were included. Didn't leave them with much of a choice. Now; are you going to answer my question, or not?" Chris said, every bit a challenge.

Toby nodded. "I took this gig to prove to myself that I was completely over it – that I was over you. But now…"

"But now?" Chris asked, trying to suppress hope that he shouldn't feel. He loved Kathy – he really did! And he shouldn't want Toby anymore but the truth was he would long for Toby forever; his once-and-truly-fucked-up-love. The fact was he was sat here facing multiple murder charges, but as soon as Toby had hesitated over those last words his heart had jumped and his breath had caught.

Toby shook his head. "I can't do this right now, Chris. Please don't ask me to! Let's just concentrate on the case and when we clear you – at least of the last six murders – then we can talk. Agreed?"

Chris nodded – because really what else could he do?

--

Somewhere in the police department Olivia Benson was waiting for a printout of Christopher Keller's police report. When it arrived she ended up spilling her coffee down her trousers in shock as her trusted partner's face stared up from the paper with eyes full of hate and loathing.

"Olivia? What is it?" Asked Wong from where he had been chatting to another police officer.

"Stabler's a killer." She whispered in shock and horror. Wong glanced around the room to make sure no one ad over heard her before looking back at her sadly.

"I know," he told her, and her eyes widened in shock and betrayal. Wong escorted her to his office.

--

CLIFF HANGER!!

THANKS GUYS!

Thank you for reading this and thank you for commenting;

Sweet4Stabler

Bensonsmyhero

Wolflady

Winterlove4

Hyper.Active.Squirel.Ninja…


End file.
